The Note-card
by 1SimpleSunday
Summary: This love story is very similar to "The Notebook", but with a heart wrenching twist! It all started with a note card..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, bitches!" Alison personally plopped numerous identical pink boxes in front of each girl, starting with Aria. "I brought you guys gifts!"

"Hey, bitch!" They all replied in harmony. Saying since it was a daily thing to say for years now, it almost became routine and mandatory. Alison wanted you to.

"Whats the occasion?" Spencer piped up curiously, "I mean, we would have gotten you something too if we would have known."

"No occasion." Alison placed the last present before Emily, looking to Spencer with a wide smile, "I just wanted to get my bestest friends the coolest of the coolest end of the year gifts!"

"Sounds good to me!" Hanna whooped, "What happens if I shake mine?"

"Ah ah ah!" Alison swatted Hanna's hand away, smiling, "I want you guys to open them together. As the group of sisters that we are."

"Thats a great idea, Ali." Emily looked up to find piercing blue eyes, "It seriously feels like we are sisters."

"I know." Alison flashed a heart warming smile, patting Emily's shoulder, "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you guys. "

"But you won't." Aria grasped Alison's free hand resting on Emily's shoulder blade, "Ever."

"Yeah, Ali." Spencer joined in across the table, "We'll be friends for life."

"Forever." Hanna pulled a famous half smile, "Until death does its part."

"Do us." Spencer corrected Hanna, giggling, "Either way, its true. You can count on us, Al."

"Thanks guys." Alison smiled sheepishly , snatching a random glass, "To us."

"No." Spencer and the others rose their plastic cups filled with soda, "To you. For being the bestest friend a girl could have."

"To Ali!" Everyone clanked cups and one glass. Taking enormous swigs as though it were fancy wine.

"Hey!" Alison situated the glass on the fine linen, "You guys forgot to open your gifts!"

"Oh yeah!" Aria chirped, looking to the others, "On three?"

"One!" Hanna began excitedly.

"Two..." Spencer followed cautiously.

"Three." Emily whispered nervously.

"Holy crap!" Hanna practically fell backward. "Thats so cool!"

"You did this for us?" Emily gasped, "By yourself?"

"Yeah." Alison smiled shyly, "And I have one too. Now we all do."

"I still can't believe you did this! It must have took a long time." Spencer thumbed the doll's spitting image facial features of it's new owner, "Thanks, Alison."

"Yeah, Ali." Emily smiled, fingering its brown locks, "Its really cool."

"Definitely the coolest." Aria chuckled, admiring the doll from different angles.

"I knew you guys would like it." Alison smiled proudly, "But thats not all."

"Oh my god, theres more?" Hanna squirmed anxiously.

"Just one." Alison lifted a finger in unison, smiling.

Everybody examined each others faces, rummaged through the box, and read the note cards scribbled to them in their head incase it stated something only Alison knew.

"To Aria, one of my BFFL's,

When I'm gone, I only ask that you remember my soul and the good times we witnessed. You're like blood and I know I can count on you whenever. Take this doll for the future.

Love always, Ali 3"

The other notes depicted similar meanings, but wording varied based on the girl. Emily's card was mildly different.

"To Emily, one of my BBFL's,

Meet me in the park after I leave. Don't let the others know. We need to talk.

Love always, Alison 3"

"Aww," Spencer hugged the note card, "Thats so sweet, Alison."

"Oh c'mere." Aria stood up, along with the others, "You deserve a hug."

"Hmmm," Alison squeezed each and every girl, sliding a hand to Emily's lower back, "I seriously love you guys."

"We love you too." Hanna pulled back, smiling at Alison.

"Yeah." Spencer nudged Alison's shoulder, smiling,"Sister."

"Oh, you guys!" Alison retreated for another group hug, whispering softly, "But as much as I wanna stay, I can't, my brothers waiting for me."

"Aw, okay." Aria slumped, "You'll text us though, right?"

"Of course." Alison nodded, shaking Aria's hand.

"All right, well," Spencer sighed, smiling wearily, "you better get going. Don't wanna make Jason wait."

"Unfortunately." Alison headed for the door, waving,"Kisses!"

"Kisses!" Everyone waved with huge fake smiles. Farewells with Alison is always the worst because you never know when or if she'll keep her promise. Sometimes it could be weeks until you see her again. No one knows for sure.

"See ya soon." Alison swung around, looked to Emily, and exited the building.

"Bye!" They all huddled together, slinging arms over each others shoulders. Spencer leaned on Aria, then Hanna, and Emily at the end. Usually Alison is smushed in-between Hanna and Emily because she "likes that spot". Now, its like the area is a big cold space. Even with Hanna there, its not the same. Emily needed to feel Alison's warmth.

"Hey,uh-" Emily dashed to the table, leaving a small tip,"I just remembered I need to help my mom setup for the pre-graduation dinner tonight. I'll text you guys when I can! Bye!"

"Well, that was odd." Spencer giggled.

"Too odd." Aria chuckled knowingly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hanna groaned impatiently, "I hate when you guys don't include me! I wanna know."

"We're talking about Alison." Spencer whispered, grinning, "Emily likes her."

"What?" Hanna bellowed, "Emily likes Al-"

"Shhh!" Aria and Spencer hushed, "We're guessing that Emily doesn't want anyone to know."

"But-" Hanna paused, "What if Alison doesn't like her back? I mean, its possible but-"

"Highly unlikely." Spencer interjected, "We know."

"Thats up to Ali though." Aria quickly chimed in, "Anything can happen. Wether it be good or bad. We'll just have to wait and see."

"I guess." Hanna muttered, adding, "I just hope she doesn't hurt her."

"No." Spencer inhaled deeply, looking to the girls, "Alison isn't like that. She would never hurt Em."

"Spencer, everyone in town knows how Ali can be. How do yo-" Aria argued.

"Because I do!" Spencer simply stated, "Haven't you noticed when Ali's with Emily, everything changes? She becomes quiet. Like every little thing Em says is the most important thing in the world. The big picture is literally right in front of us, you guys."

"Huh.." Hanna pondered, smiling, "You know, Spencer has a point there. Alison totally does act different towards Em. You would be like stupid not to notice it."

"Well call me stupid then." Aria scoffed, looking to the girls, "But don't say I didn't tell you so when Em's feelings get hurt. I'll be the first one and the last one to say it."

"Enough with the fighting!" Hanna interrupted, spacing the two, "You guys aren't being very sisterly at the moment. Just calm down and support Em. If you were a true friend, you would be happy. Not arguing over something stupid."

"She's right." Spencer sighed, smiling apologetically, "I didn't mean to call you stupid. It was just a figure of speech, Aria. I'm sorry."

"So am I." Aria breathed, smiling, "Lets get out of here, you guys. We can have a little sleep over at my house. You can pick the movie, Spence."

"Okay." Spencer smiled, following Hanna.

"Um." Hanna stopped and stared, "Guys?"

"What are y-" Spencer stepped out of the restaurant, gasping, "Oh my god."

"Is that?" Aria mumbled, pointing.

Far in the distance, at the park, stood Alison and Emily. Alison clutched Emily's waist with one hand, and delicately tussled brown locks with the other. Emily lightly bit her bottom lip, wrapping both arms around Alison's neck. Alison then parted stray hairs off Emily's forehead and giggled, whispering something so tender it made the brunette blush. And after that, Alison butted heads and gazed deep into Emily's eyes, averting all her attention on the beautiful girl before her. Closing her eyes to fully feel the moment. Then it happened. Alison's tongue darted out, her neck inched forward, and she puckered both lips. Emily didn't move a centimeter, but she prepared herself for the attack. Creating a small gap for the blonde to enter. And Alison did. Crashing, swirling, licking, and moving in a motion that drove Emily mad. A janitorial serviceman nearby rose his hose, positioned it and squirted them endlessly. Alison squealed like a little girl and attempted to shield Emily. But Emily embraced the cool liquid tickling her skin, and twirled. Alison now portrayed a wet chihuahua. Normally, the Ali they knew, would have rushed to safety but she didn't. Alison planted her feet on the ground, giggling and twirling just as Emily did. Soon enough, Alison stopped twirling, grabbed Emily's hand, and yanked her in. Now their bodies were touching and Alison began to slowly waltz. Emily threw her head back and chuckled but Alison was determined to dance in the rain, so she continued. Alison then dipped the brunette gracefully and brought them back together. Hugging Emily tightly, Alison pecked the brunettes luscious locks and said something. Emily pouted playfully and Alison pulled back, reassuring her; rubbing her arms. Emily still wasn't satisfied though, because she frowned and pleaded like a sad little puppy. Out of nowhere, Alison checked her phone, typed a message, quickly kissed Emily's lips one last time and walked off. No more than two minutes later, Alison climbed in a black Range Rover. It was her mother. Of course, Alison waved and even honked the horn twice. But as Emily stood in silence with fresh memories of what just occurred, the brunette felt a tad bit upset.

"I told you so." Spencer smirked at Emily.

"Oh, shut up." Aria shook her head, chuckling.

"Aww! They're so cute together!" Hanna smiled giddily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Spencer called Alison and Emily multiple times to join the others shopping for graduation attire. But neither one of them answered. Though, Emily did respond a few minutes later. Unfortunately, it was a really lame excuse explaining that she was "extremely busy". Spencer didn't even need to question herself another second to figure out that Alison and Emily were together. What they were doing in specific, Spencer couldn't even begin to imagine. Through the many years of being Ali's best friend and the long lines of boyfriends, you start to know what the blonde does with them. It got really obvious when Alison lead them upstairs and didn't return right away. And Spencer always loathed Alison for that. Because it seemed as though she only wanted to fill some type of void. Hopefully, Emily isn't just another "filler" though, Spencer thought. That would crush Emily's heart to a million pieces.

"So, any word?" Aria appeared, hauling two Old Navy bags.

"Nope." Spencer shrugged, motioning to the bags. "What'd you buy?"

"An insanely cute blouse, skinnies and a pair of super cute heels. Which, I'm wearing now!" Aria squealed excitedly, closely examining Spencer. "Hey, what's with the face? You look upset."

"I'm not upset." Spencer sighed. "I'm worried. You know, for Emily. What if she's just another play toy for Alison to chew on?"

"And why would you think that?" Aria chuckled slightly, puzzled. "Listen, Alison loves Emily. I don't know if its the way Emily wants her to, but she does."

"Yeah, but what if Alison _doesn't_? Emily would be incredibly heart-broken." Spencer exhaled sharply, muttering. "I'm not so sure them being together is a good idea anymore."

"You just have to let it play out." Aria emphasized, shaking her head. "Look at me, Spencer. Don't get in the middle of it. That's the worst that can happen. Just drop it."

"It's not exactly easy to." Spencer swallowed, nodding lightly. "But yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right." Aria winked playfully, pointing downwards. "Now tell me. How cute are these shoes?"

"Totally cute." Spencer mumbled, smiling.

"Right?" Aria beamed. "Hey, uh, lets go find Hanna. I think she might be in Victoria's Secret."

"Shoplifting?" Spencer joked.

"Probably." Aria giggled, looping an arm around Spencer's arm. "Come on."

"Here. I'll change downstairs." Alison handed Emily a red bikini, plucking a pink one. "Meet me when you're finished, 'kay?"

"Okay." Emily slowly shut the door. A few moments later, the brunette found the kitchen door cracked.

"Hey."Alison lounged in the sizzling hot tub. Looking Emily up and down, smirking. "That bikini looks great."

"Thanks." Emily blushed. "You look great, too."

"Mhm." Alison hummed confidently.

"So," Emily dipped a toe, wincing. "How'd your day go?"

"Eh," Alison sighed, stretching. "It was all right."

"All right?" Emily slid parallel to Alison, smiling.

"Yeah." Alison sipped on a small glass, moaning happily. "Wine?"

"No, thank you." Emily politely declined, flashing an apologetic smile.

"Oh, come on, Em." Alison paused mid-pour, dragging on every other word. It was apparent the bubbly blonde practically chugged the bottle beforehand. "Let loose a little. It feels really super duper awesomely good after a looong day."

"Um," Emily eyed the velvet concoction, chuckling. "Okay. Sure."

"And speaking of day," Alison prepared another drink, flickering her gaze to Emily, genuinely smiling."How was yours?"

"It was fine." Emily's lips twitched a weak smile.

"No it wasn't." Alison slurred in a small voice, shifting close enough to smell the stench of expensive wine dancing on her tongue. "What happened?"

"N-nothing." Emily guzzled the refreshingly cool liquid, lightly squirming at Alison's breast tickling her shoulder.

"So..it was just fine?" Alison sloshed the glass, mixing it up. Tentatively staring Emily down as though she could easily see right through her.

"Yeah." Emily shrugged nervously, inhaling the stale scent of chlorine.

"Okay." Alison pulled back, briefly pausing, "Refill?"

"Please." Emily immediately lifted the glass.

"You know, nights like this are seriously perfect." Alison chirped, emptying the remaining juices. "I like it like this."

"Oh, absolutely." Emily smiled wide, drunkly agreeing.

"I mean, when its just _us_. Like, you-you never get annoying. I can actually stand you." Alison grinned brightly, looking to Emily. "You're different."

"In a good way?" Emily chuckled, buzzing off the alcohol.

"In a good way." Alison nodded reassuringly, touching Emily's knee, giggling.

"Well, I think you're different, too." Emily whispered softly, adding a flirtatious smile.

"In a good way?" Alison's lips tugged a half smile, growing, surprisingly, shy.

"Yes." Emily breathed, barely audible.

Suddenly, Emily shadowed Alison's hand, guiding it higher. Alison then grinned, interlocked their fingers and eventually, when her knuckle purposely bumped Emily's waistband, yanked it backwards. To which, Emily frowned, obviously embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." Emily apologized quietly, looking down.

"Don't be." Alison replied flatly, staring blankly at the abundant amount of oak trees in the distance.

"I-I'm gonna-" Emily shot up, wrapping in a towel. "I think I should go."

Once stepping foot in the moderately chilly night, Emily waited an extra beat for Alison to reply. But she didn't acknowledge Emily at all. Even when the pitter-patter of feet cascaded down the stairs, a slam echoed, and a car zoomed off, Alison didn't say a word. Instead, she sobbed silently. The sound of bubbles blipping and popping concealed most of it, though.


End file.
